Angel With my Wings
by DarkSoleil
Summary: Collection of oneshots based on the pairing SasuSaku. 27th: I’d look at you and never forget,that smile I saw I’ll never regret.
1. Angel with my Wings

His eyes were so empty…

His body so cold…

His heart so lonely…

His home was so dark…

His walls so quiet…

His garden so lifeless…

His smiles were so rare…

His insults so familiar…

His love so foreign…

Crying for him is a natural thing for me, it comes so easily…

Yearning for him is a selfish thing, wanting something I can't have…

Smiling for him is something I feel he needs…something I can't seem to stop doing…

I want to be your friend…

I want your trust…

I want your love…

I want to be in your presence all days of the weeks…

I want to be the reason for your happiness…

I want to know what you expect of me…

I want to _be_ what you expect of me…

I want your approval, I want to be the type of girl you admire, or at least acknowledge.

I want many things don't I? Guess I'm just selfish…but I can't help it…you didn't ask me to, but I fell in love with you, and now I can't stop…

And you know what really hurt? That when you look at me, you never see anything, just an annoyance.

I became strong to prove I can do something useful, but I also became strong to show I could be someone you could approve of.

I was wrong. You would never approve me would you? Too bad I don't really care, I don't want your approval, I want your love.

* * *

Just a small collection of one-shots I am starting based around the pairing SasuSaku.

This particular one was centered a little with the return of Sasuke in the manga, but mostly Sakura's thoughts of Sasuke throughout the show/manga.

Please review, leave a comment, critique, etc.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	2. A little difference

She was different today.

She didn't look different, she didn't act different.

She just…was.

Maybe it was that today she didn't greet him as she normally did, pouncing on him while she, none too gently, greeted him. Today however, she just arrived at the teams bridge and murmured her greeting. It was a large difference from the usual.

A large difference indeed.

It was a normal training day, just the usual Kakashi making up pitiful missions as an excuse for him to read his gross book, and then they were done.

What a waste of a perfectly good day. Hn, its not like they did anything useful, at least he could go train alone now and actually get something done.

She was there already. Crap, his only chance to train for the rest of the day was destroyed. What could she be doing that she needed to train for? She wasn't really useful at anything special, except maybe patching Naruto and him when they were injured, or dressing up like the typical girl.

Oh well, he didn't really feel like finding out, she was probably working on that training with Hokage-san. It was time to go anyway, where there was a fresh box of tomatoes practically calling him.

Crap, there it was again. That different thing…what the hell was it! He couldn't figure it out…maybe it was how she would avoid looking straight at him, and when she did, she look away instantly.

He found himself staring at her quite a few times, and there was no point in denying, he was not one to lie to things so obvious. But he couldn't place it…what was different about her…?

He had to admit…he was lost, completely, hopelessly lost and just couldn't figure it out…and he didn't like being confused. Not one bit.

Maybe it was her smile? No…that was still the same, a little smaller, maybe less active, he wondered why, but still there.

Maybe it was her hair…? No…she still had it that messy short hair style, that he had to admit had found himself taking a liking to.

Maybe it was her scent…? It could be…she smelled less and less of the strawberry perfume she had always put on, he couldn't fail to notice that, and smelled more of the forest in a clean feminine way…

Well, whatever it was, he sure liked it, but hoping that she didn't change too much with him, he knew he was liking these small changes, whether he understood them or not.

* * *

Another small one-shot. I'm going to be writing a lot of these as I love just taking ideas and writing them down. Thank you so much to those who read and faved the first one, it made me very happy!

Please review, leave comments, critique, etc.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	3. When You Remember Me

When you remember me, take a risk at the wind.

When you remember me, send me a song, to tell me all about you.

Sing to me the song that touches your heart the most.

And take a right drink, which remembers your part in my heart.

Let God bless your mind, and helps you in the present, past, or future.

And don't forget the past I gave you, which is unique in its own world.

I remember you too, in such a pretty form…that for nothing will it leave me.

And I will leave forever thinking of you.

Always, you always coming in my thoughts and when time is slow and painful, I think of you…only you.

You are the refuge where I like to hide myself, the place where my feelings rest, close to you, always you.

You are the keeper of my heart…

You are my soothing comfort which would make it impossible to live without.

You are the one who takes away my mistakes, who purifies my sins.

You are the angel with my wings.

You are the one I miss the most.

And when you remember me, remember that you are what matters the most to me.

And when you remember me, watch the birds fly by, and know what freedom truly is.

And when you remember me, don't hold back, and let your feelings be known.

And just remember me, and I shall do the same.

* * *

This has become favorite one so far. The shortest one probably, but one that I am very happy with. Thanks to those who reviewed/faved, and I hope you guys like it!

Please leave a review, comment, critique, etc.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	4. My Biggest Sacrifice

It seems this is goodbye for now.

I don't wish to fail you; will you forgive me if I do?

I will go far away, that I promised you.

I might not see you again, but please don't ask me of this, to pretend to forget you…

If I don't know how your presence got in my soul, how can you expect me to remove you?

Forgive me…I know you're correct, but since I've met you, I cannot see justice.

Forgive me…I know I was your biggest mistake, I hope life goes well, though this will be my biggest sacrifice.

Forgive me, I know you have the most reason, but my heart aches every time I believe this is the end of you and me…

* * *

I miss you more than ever and I don't know what to do..

I wake up and remember in the wake of dawn, prepare for another day without you.

Mirrors don't lie, the changes are clear. I need you to survive.

People pass on by so much the same; the rhythm of life seems incorrect.

It was so different when you were here…

There is nothing more difficult then living without you.

Suffering in the wait of your return, the coldness of my body asks for you, and I do not know how to answer.

And I don't know where you are; if you had never left I would be so much happier.

If you had never left, I would be with you.

* * *

Well, I made two this time; these are all based on one of my favorite Latin singers. I hope you guys liked them! Thanks so much to those who reviewed/faved the previous chapters!

To answer some questions:

Anette: A one-shot is a one chaptered story. This story is a collection of one-shots. Hoped that helped! Hope you do sign up and sure give me a call whenever you like! Glad you liked the chapters!

CandyCanez- Sure! Why not? I love yaoi! Just send me an email saying what type of theme you want, and I'll make sure to do it! I'm glad you liked the chapters!

Please review, comment, critique, etc.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	5. Beautiful Mind

When you look at me, I get lost in your eyes.

When you look at me, with you I'll go.

What can I do? Your eyes are the image of my heart.

When you look at me, I feel complete.

When you look at me, I know myself.

When you look at me, I know you are the light of my love.

In you I can see the liberty, and I know that this is my place, and I know where I belong.

And I know that you are the one I want to love.

When I look at you, there's nothing more I would ever need.

When I look at you, all my pain slips away.

When I look at you, I see nothing else.

When I look at you, everything else fades away.

And when you see me, and I see you, there is no one else, no one but you.

* * *

When the spring blooms, and natures own becomes once again, it looks as if it had its own rhythm, its own dance of sorts, with magical colors and warm breezes.

It is a fresh start from the cold beauty of winter, the harsh temper it unleashed was suddenly brought down to a small calm.

The green grass brightens, and the trees once again grow, and most of all, the Sakura blossoms bloom. The most beautiful of all, it has its own happiness that is easily passed onto even the coldest of things.

A beautiful mind, you had told me, and I had not fully understood it until I saw for myself.

Spring was a beautiful mind and soul which was brought out to calm and purify. Right before the warm sunny summer and right after the cold calm winter. It tamed both seasons, preparing itself for the next.

Just like you, my cherry blossom. You purify souls of others with no second though, and bring sunshine to even the coldest hearts…even mine.

When spring blooms, so do you.

* * *

I realize this is a temporary delay for the change, but I had started planning a huge new story that will be coming out, not soon, but it will. I made these is small areas, a romantic touch and less into the angst. I want to thank everyone who reviewed/faved the story, I'm glad y'all like it. Hope you guys enjoy these two.

Please **review**, leave comment, critique, etc.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	6. Believe in Me

I don't need anything more than necessary, for this time.

The light of day has illuminated me in and out. See me and believe, see the truth of what could be. See me and you'll see, there's nothing more to ask.

I have a wish written high over the sky, but my thoughts don't depend on my wishes, but rather what I have. See me and you'll see, there's nothing more to ask. Believe me this time because I would give it all for you to see what is past your eyes.

There is a great space between you and I, with the void of what cannot be shown. There is a need for you, and a need for me, but something keeps us from reaching what we want.

Live without fear of the world, be it life or for a moment, don't leave me here alone and without you, you soul has filled a piece of my lonely heart. I beg you, live without shame of what you do, of what you want, even though all are against it. Leave their thoughts out of your mind and put in what is right, and feel what I carry with me.

When you leave you form into a picture inside of me that seems to cover blank walls and tired thoughts. Believe in me this time, believe in me because it would delete this aching I feel when you walk away.

Yes, between reality and my mind today I have something more, that I never had before, you need to believe in me once again. Whether it is now or for a moment, don't leave me free of here alone, I wish to be in the moment of where you breathe. . I beg you, live without shame of what you do, of what you want, even though all are against of what we believe. And feel what is it that I carry with me, the fantasy, it takes days to forget something you meaningfully said, in my life you are the one who is the source of my ideas.

So I beg of you, even though all are against what you and I want, need, just remember what you feel, and just believe.

* * *

Well. This is it. I seriously have no idea how I came up with this but…meh, hope you guys like it…Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, and all those before, reviews are what lead me to the next chapter.

Please leave a review, comment, critique, etc.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	7. No Sense

Nothing makes sense when you walk by. All my thoughts scatter when I look at you, and all I can focus on, is you.

Do you stop and think when you look up at the sky? Do you look around and take in the sights around you? Are we really so unalike? Are we really that much of strangers?

When you look at me I feel as if I'm invisible and you can see all that I think of. I feel like some kind of display for you to judge. Have I gotten stronger? Have I gotten weaker in your eyes?

Am I just a tool to be used then thrown away? I feel like something nonexistent when you look at me, all you see if those around me, but never **me**, why is that so?

I would give all just to be, for a moment, a part of your life.

I love you; I love you more than anything.

Yet you still leave, why? Is revenge such an important goal?

If it is, even if it will pain me to do so, I shall help you, and try to make you happy.

Not because it's needed of me, but because I choose to.

They may call me crazy, they may say I'm foolish, and I probably am to do so, but I do it because I'm cant think of anything else, and that is because I am in love. It may be a stranger to you, of what I speak, but embrace it, because for once Sasuke-kun, I am not going away.

I am here to stay as long as I can…

* * *

So annoying, a weakling really, why doesn't she leave me alone? I don't need her pity. I can see it right in her eyes, it isn't really easy to ignore her, the way she keeps asking me out is kind of hard to ignore…sure, she's gotten stronger I guess, but how can she help me anyway?

She says she loves me, if she does then she is foolish to do so. She loves me more than anything she says, that's great…I'm still leaving, I have to complete this mission, if I don't I will **not** be able to live with myself because of it. Dammit, Sakura…you deserve better, better than what I can offer…go after dobe, or maybe not, just do something, for now all I can offer is a thank you. Because for now that is all I deserve.

* * *

Not my best work, but meh, I needed to post something. I hope you guys like it.

Please leave a **review**, comment, critique, etc.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	8. I Hold On

Every time I feel the loneliness coming back, every time I feel the emptiness coming towards me…

_I hold on._

Every time I feel a memory slipping I try as hard as I can to bring it back to me, hoping that a mere memory can help this empty feeling that creeps in slowly in the middle of the night.

There are worse things I could do…

I could forget you and erase all the memories I have loved and cared for with my life.

I could smile and fake my way through happiness without you.

I could hug and kiss others, who are not you, and make them think they have a chance.

_I hold on._

I would smile and laugh and make them believe I've passed through it.

I would hug and kiss them, make them believe me when I say I'm okay.

I would shrug when they asked me if it ever bothered me once again. I wouldn't know, it still bothers me now.

I could walk with them every morning, every night, and still have to convince them of my feelings towards your absence.

I would pat their cheek, kiss where I had touched, and walked away, another broken promise walking by.

_I hold on._

I could, I would, but I know you wouldn't have.

I hold on.

* * *

_Some feed back please..._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	9. Tears of The Mind

I know they've already told you, that I fell into solitude. That I've been walking the line between reality and truth.

Speaking only when it includes you…

They say I'm unbearable, that my mind thinks of many things, though none that I speak of.

That's something that's correct, they say they never wanted to bring you down; they never wanted to destroy a small hope of what you held on to.

Of these past stories, the universe just isn't there. Even more with the reality I wanted to build into, where there are no characters or made up thoughts. Where life is chosen by us and us only, a place deep in my mind where there's only you and me.

So many hazardous thoughts, how fast it is to change direction, going where life leads you, not where you turn, when someone who's turned in their heart, a full devotion till the end, there's only the matter of where to begin.

With just a few unspoken smiles, it shows enough words to last a life time.

Of these past stories, the universe just isn't there.

Even more with the reality I wanted to build into, where there are no characters or made up thoughts.

Where days are forgotten, and time is not needed. And now it exists more then ever, with just a close of my eyes, opening them would be the biggest pain of all.

And how easy it is to change the direction we were shown, how easy it is to remember, and forget.

When a person turns in their heart, committing to full devotion, there is no regret, no pain when their held…

No pain when their kissed…

No pain when their told that all that love and devotion is returned.

So I fall into solitude when you go away, I fall into solitude, into that world of ours, where all is perfect, and suddenly solitude doesn't really seem so bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

_Some feed back please…_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	10. Times to Remember

Where are you now? Where do you sleep, breathe, live?

When do you think of the future? When do you think of what could happen?

What do you think of? What do you dream about?

Do you smile when you look at what's around you or do you cringe when you see all the disaster caused by your blood ridden hands?

Do you just walk away from pleas, screams and get it over with?

Do you cry at night remembering what made you like this in the first place?

I bet you don't.

I smile when I forget, for just one moment what you have caused to us.  
I cry when I remember the things you said.  
I dream when I need something to remember, or when I need something to overpower the pain.

A song is heard and I sing.

A poem is read and I listen.

A story is told and I dream.

A past is forgotten and I think.

A heart is hurt and I cry.

A hug is needed and I call out.

A kiss is begged for and I drink.

A memory is erased and I make a new one.

A call is sent and I help.

A need for you is given and I weep.

A smile, a hug, a love, is what I need, but I'm here without you and I have to accept that.

I just hope you can accept that you don't own me, thing is... I just hope _I_ can remember it.

_Some feedback please…_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	11. Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

Open your eyes and breathe in life.

Open your arms and embrace the reality.

Open your heart and accept the love.

Open your life and try the unfound.

Close your eyes and dream of faraway.

Close your mind and block out all but you and me.

Close your heart for all but me.

Close your arms around what matters most.

See what is being shown to you.

See beyond what is being said.

See that I mean more then I can say.

See the truths behind the touch.

Know the love I feel.

Know the pain I suffer.

Know the tears you bring.

Know more that you can offer.

See the ways that I care.

Accept that someone does think of your well being.

Share the heart you hold.

Use the feelings given to you.

Keep the things I've offered, given, shared.

Embrace the ways we can go on, and you will see, there's more to life then destiny.

See the way I hold on to any ounce of hope.

Accept that I won't be leaving anytime soon.

Keep the memories we've made.

Use the blessings shown to you.

Raise them, make them grow, and such faith will shine upon you.

And understand the love theme, because for once, it may be more then a simple scene.

_Some feedback please…_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	12. Just One Touch

_Just one touch._

I can feel you, I can see you.

Why?

I can hear you.

How?

I can sense you.

When?

_Just one touch._

You're here.

What?

**Here.**

No.

Why are you looking at me?

**Why are you here? With me?**

Why are you moving closer?

_No._

Hey! Don't look at me like that. Who do you think you are?

W-wait. No, you're not supposed to smile at me. You're not supposed to smile at all!

_Just one touch._

No. No. Stop it.

Stop it.

Don't touch me! STOP IT!

Your not yourself….your not….I don't know this side of you…

Where have you gone? Why do you kiss me yet tell me it means no more than usual?

Who are you….?

_Just one touch form you._

No…no….no...stop it...

Why can't I fight back!

What did you do!

STOP!

Stop...!

Stop, please. Just stop it…

"That's not the magic word."

**No.**

_Just one touch from you._

I sure as hell don't know where I came up with this. Its some type of Sasuke's return and he needs some form of touch from Sakura, though she doesn't want to cooperate.

_Some feed back please…_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	13. The Death Of Me

A simple touch will truly be the only part that you will see.

A simple mock will truly be the only painful death of me.

You see the light? You see it here.

You mock my might, you mock my tears.

You can't stand the way I see, you can't stand the death of me.

You don't ever look beyond your zone, which just explains why you're alone.

You push my ways, you push my heart.

And all I feel is my soul being ripped apart.

Close your eyes, close your hold.

And I'll close my eyes as I let go.

I'll open up all my warmth, give you one last chance to choose your fate.

Choose the way you look at day, night and forever more.

And know that when I used to look at you, you were all I was looking for.

----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ----- ------- -------- ------ ---------- --------- ----------- -------- --------- --------- ------ --------- -------- ---------- -------- -------- --------- ------ ------ ------- -------

_Some feedback please…_


	14. Just Like Our Way

Bluebirds laugh and smile around.

Bluebirds frown and cry from lies.

Bluebirds sing and don't look down.

Bluebirds watch him as they walk by.

-----

Roses shine with utmost perfection.

Roses light up a room within collection.

Roses are my sign of my affection.

Roses show our great perfection.

* * *

Gone. Just like the way it's done. 

Done. Just like the way you're gone.

Right. Enough to give a fright.

Fright. Whenever you think right.

Love. Just like how you were known.

Gone. Just like the love you've shown.

* * *

_Hmmm, two in one. Just a smile thing I came up with, just to lighten the night a small tiny bit._

_Some feedback would be greatly appreciated._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	15. I Will Always Belong

Hear like the mountains, cry like the rain.

Fly to the oceans, ending with pain.

I feel like the fire, ending in flames.

I feel like the ocean, to each more to drain.

----

To you, I will always belong.

----

And even though I see…that there is more than me.

Here I am, this is me. I come to you so shy and free.

And even though you know…that there is more to say than to show.

I hear the wind call my name and shows me back to when I was there again.

----

To you, I will always belong.

----

Still hear your words deep within, feel your touch on my skin.

And I know you hear that there is more than fear.

And even though I know you feel, the ways I've been tied into, the place where all I have is sealed.

And even though were here together, there's nothing to remember till' forever.

And even though I'm leaving you forever, just think back to when we were together.

----

To you, I will always belong.

* * *

_Some feedback please…_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	16. Your Heart I Can Borrow

I have a problem and I need a remedy.

I can't manage to control it and its taking over me.

I try to let it go but it cannot simply be.

A simple deny my heart will not see.

----

Don't hold me tomorrow, or now and today.

There is more to my heart that my mouth can just say.

I hope I can surpass, I hope I can forget, I just I may.

And as hard as it, I know that this must be my new way.

----

As hard as it is, there's nothing for you except regret.

As much as I don't want to, I can't make myself forget.

----  
Enough with your pain, enough with your hate.

Even though I am here, you just caught me late.

----

And within all this sadness and sorrow,

I later hope your heart I can borrow.

* * *

_Thank you for all those who have enjoyed this collection as much as I have, let us hope this lasts as long as this site does. Much love. _

_Some feedback would be greatly appreciated._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	17. Hello My Sunshine

Hello My Sunshine,

where have you gone?

It seems thought it's colder,

and there's no more sun…

---

Hello Dear Sunshine,

I call you to me, just simply today,

and here's what I know that I will just say:

My sweetheart come home,

I feel all alone.

And with these words that I've now just known,

I ask for the simple way for you to come home.

---

The rain has just passed,

the sea at is best,

And now that you smile,

I can easily rest.

---

I love you so greatly,

and that is the truth.

Enough to please lately,

our love will last way far past youth.

* * *

_Meh, just a small time-passer. Feedback would be greatly appreciated._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	18. Listen Now With Ease

Listen to the sound with ease…

Listen now, oh listen baby please.

No place for me to live,

I have nothing else to give.

Listen to my heart…listen with each part,

sound the bell right now,

tell all of them that I don't care,

there's not heart, no life, no place in anywhere.

----

Tell them all my faults,

Spill all of my biggest doubts

Take me in, take me now,

just take me slow and I'll come right in tow...

You spin my heart in thread,

kill me with your deny right on dead,

but you are my only,

and without you I cant be anything else but lonely.

----

We don't say goodbye, not today, not soon,

I don't want to have to cry, not while I lay, or even then at noon.

How do you save something that's falling apart?

How do you save the light from the dark?

Inevitable is what I've come to see,

that you wont ever really be a part of me.

----

_A song-one-shot. Heh, hope you all like. Feedback would be most appreciated._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	19. Love Times

I'll hold you close and hold your hand,

as you whisper to me on the sand.

The sun will shine and the world will know,

that your good enough to show.

Within that I can say,

that I will love you any day.

My selfish ways can pull us close,

or give us a bad daily dose.

But then you trust and look at the sun,

and then I know that you love me now times one.

* * *

I'll pull your strings and laugh along, 

but please don't start to sing a song.

I'll laugh once, twice, and feel,

and maybe that moment can be real.

I'll open my eyes and wish for you,

and for a love that can feel times two.

* * *

I'd cherish every moment that's been told, 

even as the time with you grows old.

I'd give you the key to my heart,

even more when were worlds apart.

I'll hold your tears in my mind,

hoping that our souls can bind.

And with this promise I show to thee,

I wish you love me now times three.

* * *

Within my promise I can show, 

that a love like this is never low.

A love in which I can say,

I'd spread around to him, and her everyday.

And with my share I'll smile like this,

even more when all's at bliss.

And blissful times call for more,

and with that I hope you love times four.

* * *

And with this hope it's when I say, 

I'll lay and dream of you night and day.

I'll smile even when you don't look at me,

and grin even when it's not me you see.

I'll hold you dear for all my life,

and dream, hope, and wish that you love me as much as five.

* * *

_Wow, I can count. Reviews please?_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	20. Lies There

There's something I believe,

and it can be seen as much too true.

You don't smile for me,

and I smile way too much for you.

* * *

Your hugs mean nothing more than a touch,

but even then I grow warm.

I cry for you way too much,

even when you cause me no harm.

* * *

You grow soft only when I laugh,

and grow cold when I cry.

And even if you've chosen a path,

you might come back if I just try.

* * *

You could lie and say you do love,

just like you glare at my attention.

Even a raven can turn into a dove,

and even you can reverse any deception.

* * *

I could say I hate you,

you could say you love me.

There is no lie so true,

even when the lie cannot be.

* * *

See what a small review can do? Thank you very much to those who reviewed, and a special thanks to all those who take their time to read such small stories. 

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	21. The Last Straw

You glanced at me and said goodbye,

I'd bring you back if I could try.

There was no passion in your eyes,

it makes me think of petty lies.

* * *

You glanced at me and saw my soul,

no one else but me in whole.

I'd hate to think you glanced with hate,

but that would just interrupt my fate.

* * *

You glanced at me with nothing to say,

and I wonder if I had another day.

To tell you of all I saw,

and screamed out loud 'till I was raw.

* * *

You glanced at me and broke all truth,

the scars from lies no one can soothe.

Your heartless eyes writing a book,

lines of pain filling every nook.

* * *

I'd like to say you glanced at all,

but that would be the last straw.

And with everything you didn't say,

I know I'll love you anyway.

* * *

_Yeah, random._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	22. Naive Progression

This could be a crush,

a new obsession,

it could be too much,

or a fast progression.

* * *

This could be new,

never seen before.

a sort of debut,

for all eyes galore.

* * *

You could be here,

I'm just never sure.

The skin is real,

your eyes a lure.

* * *

Take me in,

hold me in your arms.

You feel like sin,

lured with your charms.

* * *

You seem to leave,

everytime I see.

How naive,

to think you loved me.

* * *

_Yeah, I know. Deppressing. Please __**review.**_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	23. She Won't Ever Be

I bet she's stunning,

stronger than me,

much more cunning,

a perfect than I could never be.

* * *

I know she's smarter,

you'd never settle for less.

She's probably taller,

a beauty I can't possess.

* * *

I know her already,

I've been imagining it forever.

A perfectly steady,

and brilliant mind that's clever.

* * *

She may be the best,

and could have it all.

She'll never have possesed,

or could ever recall,

a love I've felt so long,

that's made me oh so strong,

and able to survive any fall.

* * *

_haha, even more deppressing than the previous one. You **could** say this is directed torwards Karin but...it's all in your opinion. Please **review**._

Until Next Time,

darkofthenight.


	24. Apology

I'd stand up high, and hold your gaze,

try to think of ways I could replace,

how things were once for you and I,

before you stood chose to lie.

* * *

I'd look at you and never forget,

that smile I saw I'll never regret,

I'll close my eyes to stop these tears,

and hug myself to rid these fears.

* * *

I'd ask myself to never return,

even as my heart will start to yearn,

to that day when you looked at me,

and I felt as if I could no longer see.

* * *

But I cannot and will not do,

what has always been meant for you,

to stand up and look at me,

and say a small apology.

* * *

_This is a small poem I worked on a while ago, and I felt it sort of matches the relationship._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	25. Who To Blame

**Who to blame and fault?**

**But I, choosing to open the vault.**

**You've left me in the past,**

**Forgotten all you said would last.**

**You say it's only a part of life,**

**But who to blame?**

**My companion, my love, my wife?**

**It's always the same.**

**What must I do,**

**To be able to see you.**

**I'd kill for just one glance,**

**Just one quick chance.**

**If only to change things,**

**To alter the end.**

**How much pain love brings,**

**When you marry your best friend.**


End file.
